loveadvicefandomcom-20200214-history
Love stories
Add your love stories! Ones you read online, just to warn you, these stories are true and tears may fall. Story One One day, a young guy called Noah and a young girl called Sadie fell in love. But Noah came from a poor family. Sadie’s parents weren’t too happy. So Noah decided not only to court Sadie but to court her parents as well. In time, the parents saw that he was a good man and was worthy of their daughter’s hand. But there was another problem - Noah was a soldier. Soon, war broke out and he was being sent overseas for a year. The week before he left, Noah knelt on his knee and asked his Sadie, “Will you marry me?” She wiped a tear, said yes, and they were engaged. They agreed that when he got back in one year, they would get married. But tragedy struck. A few days after he left, Sadie had a major vehicular accident. It was a head-on collision. When she woke up in the hospital, she saw her father and mother crying. Immediately, she knew there was something wrong. She later found out that she suffered brain injury. The part of her brain that controlled her face muscles was damaged. Her once lovely face was now disfigured. She cried as she saw herself in the mirror. “Yesterday, I was beautiful. Today, I’m a monster.” Her body was also covered with so many ugly wounds. Right there and then, she decided to release her fiancée from their promise. She knew he wouldn’t want her anymore. She would forget about him and never see him again. For one year, Noah wrote many letters, but she wouldn’t answer. He phoned her many times but she wouldn’t return her calls. But after one year, Sadie's mother walked into her room and announced, “He’s back from the war.” Sadie shouted, “No! Please don’t tell him about me. Don’t tell him I’m here!” Her mother said, “He’s getting married,” and handed her a wedding invitation. Sadie’s heart sank. She knew she still loved him, but she had to forget him now. With great sadness, she opened the wedding invitation. And then she saw her name on it! Confused, she asked, “What is this?” That was when Noah entered her room with a bouquet of flowers. He knelt beside her and asked, “Will you marry me?” Sadie covered her face with her hands and said, “I’m ugly!” Noah said, “Without your permission, your mother sent me your photos. When I saw your photos, I realized that nothing has changed. You’re still the person I fell in love. You’re still as beautiful as ever. Because I love you!” -By Anonymous Story Two There was a girl named Becca and a boy named Joe. Becca was in a burning house. None of the firefighters could get in the house because the fire was too big. Joe dressed in one of the fire suits and got into the house. When he got up the stairs, the steps fell off behind him. When he got into her room he sealed the door up behind him. He held her tight, kissed her, huged her, then said that he loved her. She asked what was wrong, and he said that he was going to die. Her eyes widened as she began to cry. He picked her up and jumped out of the four story house. He landed on his back with her on top of him. He died to save her life. -By Anonymous Story Three Katie was on the back of her boyfriend's motorbike. Her boyfriend's name was Josh. He wore a helmet but she didn't. They were going at over one hundred miles per hour while Katie clung to Josh for dear life. A small part of her found the experience exhilirating. But she was mostly scared. They were going too fast for her liking. "Slow down!" she cried. "No, this is fun", insisted Josh. "No it's not. Please slow down", begged Katie. Josh was quiet for a while. Then he said, "First, tell me you love me." "I love you, now please slow down!" He wasn't finished yet. "Now give me a big hug." She hugged him. Hugging him made her feel safe because she loved him and trusted him, so she smiled. But still he didn't slow down. Instead, he spoke again. "Here, take my helmet off and put it on", he told her. Katie obeyed. Josh continued to ride the motorbike quickly. The next morning, the news told a story of a motorbike crashing into a building at one hundred miles per hour. The motorbike had two passengers - a sixteen-year-old girl and a seventeen-year-old boy. But only the girl was alive, because she wore a helmet. The truth was, although no one knew it, the motorbike had a brake problem. Josh had realised this about halfway through their journey. But rather than reveal it to Katie and frighten her, he decided to have her tell her she loved him and hug him one past time. Then he told her to put on his helmet so that she would live even if he died. He cared that much about her. -By Anonymous Story Four Skye and Marc were sitting together on a park bench. As Skye watched the sun set and the sky transform in colours, she tried to get the words out. After what felt like hours of phrasing and rephrasing the sentences, she eventually forced out, "Marc, do I ever cross your mind?" He answered, "No." "Do you think I'm pretty?" she persisted. "No." "Would you do anything for me? "No." "Do you want me to be with you?" "No." "Would you cry if I died?" "No." "Choose - me or your life." "My life." Skye had heard too much. She stood up from the bench and started to run away, the hot, salty tears already beginning to stream down her face. She had to get away, go home and cry privately. But suddenly, she felt someone's arms come around her waist. She struggled, but the arms didn't give in. "You don't cross my mind, you're always on my mind." She stopped trying to run. She didn't look at him but kept listening. "I don't think you're pretty, I know that you're beautiful. I wouldn't do anything for you, I would do everything for you. I don't want you to be with me, I need you to me with me. I wouldn't cry if you died, I would die too. And I chose my life because you are my life." Skye felt the smile coming across her face. She turned around to see Marc grinning. She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist. They kissed for twenty seconds and then hugged. "I love you, Marc", said Skye. "I love you too." They held hands as they walked home into the sunset. -By Anonymous Story Five Justice and her boyfriend, Cameron, were sitting on a bench in the park. Justice was blind, but Cameron didn't care. He loved her, and that was all that mattered. Justice stood up and Cameron followed. "Bye," she said., "See ya tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and left. The next day, Justice came and smiling widely. "Somebody donated their eyes and now I can see!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Cameron picked her up and spun her around. "That's great,babe!" he cheered. They remained silent for sime time, but Cameron broke the ice. "I've been meaning to ask you something," he spoke as he got down on one knee, "Will you marry me Justice?" Only then, did Justice realized that Cameron was blind too. "No." she said disgusted. Cameron's face showed heartbreak and disappointment. He got up, put the box with the ring in his pocket, and walked away." A couple years later, Justice got a note from Cameron. It read: I know you said no, but I don't care. I love you. Do me one favor, please take care of my eyes. I'll always love you, '''forever.''' -By Anonymous Story Six Juliet is 22 years old. She was a person who felt disappointed in life, partly. Which part? The one that has to do with love. Yes, she had had 2 boyfriends, at the age of 14 and 16. Both times, she thought it was love. Both times, her boyfriend broke up with her because of another girl. She thought she wouldn’t hold on, but she read an interesting proverb: “You better preserve the love for the one who loves you. Otherwise, you will never love and be loved in return”. And she thought, “And how do you know if you are being loved in return?”. After meditating it for some time, she decided to give up love. Just like her feelings, the time ran away. Five months went by quickly. As her friends didn’t see her anymore, they got worried and invited her to a party in an attempt to lift her mood. At the party, instead of dancing, she just wandered. She stopped at a corner, and started to cry. She couldn’t stop, she was so hurt. A boy went close to her, and asked her what the problem was. As she didn’t answer, he took her to a café and bought her a cappuccino. She was feeling better now. “You will tell me your name now?”, he asked. “I’m Juliet. Thanks for the cappuccino”, she said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Richard”, he said. They talked for a long time. After that night, everything changed. Richard and Juliet were very good friends. They didn’t take long to see that they had a lot in common. And Juliet was happy with him. So, one day Richard took her to the same café where they had met for the 1st time. “Juliet…, since the first day I met you, today exactly a year ago, I knew you were a great person. With a big heart”, said Richard. “I think the same about you Richard”, she smiled. “You are a Fairy Tale Princess” – he took her hand – “And I would like to spend the rest of my life with you”, said Richard. “Richard…my heart has been very badly hurt”, she said. “I’d like to try to heal it, if you let me”, he said. “But how do I know if you really love me?”, she said. “Sweetheart…I’d give my life for you. And I’d be glad of doing it. Isn’t that enough?”, he said smiling. Juliet smiled, and kissed him. After that, they went to the park and spent the rest of the day with each other. And, hopefully, the rest of their lifes. And so, Juliet finally knew how to know if somebody loves you. The one who loves you cares about you, knows when you’re sad, makes you happy. And the most important, the one who loves you, would give his/her life for you. Story Seven “Don’t let it die, okay?” “Okay.” That was the promise I made to him last Christmas, when he gave the plant to me. I placed it on my windowsill and poured half a cup of water or so into the pot, and then I opened the window shades and let the sunlight shine in. I didn’t think about it much after that. Sure, I would sometimes lean on the radiator and look out the window, fingering the rubbery leaves, but beyond that, I lived my life and let it sit. I didn’t see him much after that school year ended. I went on to Stuyvesant High School, and he went on to Bronx Science. We went our separate ways. Sure, sometimes we would talk on facebook, or send an email back and forth, but as our freshman year went on, we drifted apart. Summer came and went far too quickly, and I went back to school. It was only my third week back, and already I was fighting a cold. Miserable and with a test that afternoon, I went to the library after eating my lunch that Wednesday. I was going to study for my math test. Or at least, I would try to. In reality, I would probably just end up sitting there staring at my notes, wishing to be at home, asleep. I sat down at a mostly empty table, barely noting the other person except to ask if the seat was taken. I sat down and took out my binder, flipping to my math notes. “Do you still have the jade tree?” The question came from the other person at the table. I didn’t look up at first, assuming the question was for someone else. Then I recognized his voice. I looked up at him. He had changed so much since I had seen him two years ago, no wonder I hadn’t recognized him. “When did you get here?” I asked, confused. “Sophomore transfer.” He replied, grinning slightly. “I was surprised I made it.” “Why wouldn’t you have made it?” I replied, smiling back. “I didn’t make it the first time.” He said. He straightened up. “But I’m here now!” “Yes, you are.” I said, grinning. “So, do you still have the jade tree?” He asked. I searched my memory, trying to remember. Then I remembered the Christmas of our last year of middle school, him giving me the tree. “Yea, I still have it.” I said, smiling. “You didn’t manage to kill it yet?” He asked, joking. “Of course not!” I replied. But suddenly, I wasn’t so sure. I hadn’t as much as looked at the tree for ages. We spent the rest of the period on random talk, and then he helped me study for my math test. At the end of the day, I was happier than I had been in ages. But then I got home and looked at the plant sitting on my windowsill. It wasn’t dead, but it was close. Three of the four stalks were withered, drooping heavily, and only one stood slightly upright. I dropped my stuff on the floor and grabbed the pot with the tree. I found another pot in the closet and then I made a beeline for the kitchen sink. Carefully, I worked out the last standing stalk, being careful not to harm its roots. I threw away the other three stalks and mixed up the soil. I replanted the lone jade tree in the new pot and poured some water in. Then I placed it back on the windowsill and hoped that it would survive. The next day, I went to the library after eating again. I found him, and we sat together, talking and studying. “Are you doing anything after school?” He asked me. “Other than the hours of endless homework, you mean?” I replied. “I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the river to hang out. We could even do homework, if you really want.” He said, hopeful. I smiled. “As long as we do a little homework, it sounds great!” I replied. That night, I went home and finished my homework. Then I went over to the windowsill and checked on the plant. It was still there, and it was greener than before. The stalk stood upright without support, and some of the red tinge was coming back to the tips of the leaves. I smiled, rubbing one of the waxy leaves between my fingers. It survived, I thought to myself. It survived. Story Eight One night a guy and a girl were driving home from the movies. The boy sensed there was something wrong because of the painful silence they shared between them that night. The girl then asked the boy to pull over because she wanted to talk. She told him that her feelings had changed & that it was time to move on. A silent tear slid down his cheek as he slowly reached into his pocket & passed her a folded note. At that moment, a drunk driver was speeding down that very same street. He swerved right into the drivers seat, killing the boy. Miraculously, the girl survived. Remembering the note, she pulled it out & read it. "Without your love, I would die." Story Nine: Marie's Story Marie was only nineteen years old. She was a poet, which she enjoyed poetry. Her boyfriend, who was named Spencer, had just died. She cried for months and months because of his death. One day, she wrote a poem to put on his grave. She went to the graveyard, and put it there. She read it quietly to his grave. "Spencer, I loved you since the day I met you. You and I was meant to be together. You're now an angel, in Heaven, where you belong. When I first met you, I never thought that you and me would make me feel this way. You made me fall for you - and I'm still fell. I love you. Love from, Marie. x" She turned around, to see a ghostly creature standing next to her, smiling. "Spencer?" she cried tears with joy. "I love you too" he smiled. The end. --LizardMaster178 (talk) 18:59, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Stories Category:Love Fun